Dreams To Accomplish
by MorningGalaxy
Summary: A regular earth pony that has dreams. I introduce to you, Mint. In a world full of pegasi and unicorns, this earth pony feels left out of being special like the rest. But like everypony, Mint has hopes and dreams, and will do anything to accomplish that and try to find her reason of who she truly is.


I was soaring through the skies. The acceleration, increasing, the wind flowing quickly and smoothly against my feathered wings. The excitement beat through my chest. This was what I was dreaming for for years. I flew through a cloud, smoky fragments disappearing before my eyes.

'Mint? Mint? Wake up. Hey, wake up!' I opened my eyes quickly and rose, my blanket falling upon the wooden floor. I looked at the pony who woke me up; a pegasus. My roommate and annoying friend, Cloud Sweeper. He was your stereotypical 'too-cool-for-anything' type of stallion.

I mumbled and rubbed my eyes groggily. "Mhm... what time is it?" He looked at his blank hoof. "Time to wake up. C'mon, Mint, you promised me that you would come with me to see the Wonderbolts. I don't want to be late... again. Hurry!" And with that statement, he fluttered his wings and raced down the steps and out the house. I sighed and got up, yawning occasionally.

My hooves then made contact with the floor, creaking slightly. The sun shined through the curtains, dust particles dancing in the light freely. It was rather cold, which was odd due to it being summer. I walked down the steps, each one groaning of age. The door was open. I sighed.

 _'Typical Cloud Sweeper. Always being so impulsive for his own good.'_ I thought to myself, chuckling. He always got like this when the _oh so wonderful Wonderbolts_ were near for a show. He would always invite all of us to watch them soar through the skies gracefully, doing tricks and stunts. You have no idea how many times he asked for an autograph from them. We always had to go to their shows for him. _'It's tradition',_ the stallion would tell us. If we said no, he would throw a huge fit until we finally said yes.

My turquoise hair fell upon my face, small strings of hair curled into frizzy ringlets. I walked in front of a mirror near the kitchen and stared at my reflection. I fixed my mane from being frizzy, and smiled. I looked down to my sides; nothing. No wings, just sides. I sighed softly. I looked at my mane; no horn.

No horn and no wings. I was an earth pony, obviously. But it was fine, I liked who I was, actually.

Sometimes.

I turned away from the mirror, grabbed my bag hanging comfortably on the couch's cushion, and trotted out of the door. I looked up at the sky and saw pegasi soaring through the blue, cloudless sky.

I thought I could recognize some of the ponies, but they were too high and too quick to see. But it wasn't important enough for me to stay and gawk. I had to go to the meeting spot; Sugar Cube Corner.

I walked down the path and looked around. Posters of the famous Wonderbolts on walls, ponies talking excitedly about the upcoming event, some going through their regular schedules for the day. I looked up and saw a group of fillies, giggling and running off to do whatever they liked. I smiled.

The building was up ahead, not entirely packed, thankfully. Some ponies walked in and some out. As I approached, the aroma of muffins and mouthwatering sweets pulled me closer. ' _Focus, Mint. You aren't here to stuff your face with delicious, sweet desserts. You are here to meet your friends only...,'_ A unicorn walked out with a batch of chocolate chip cookies. My stomach grumbled hungrily. ' _Maybe just one muffin...,'_

I pushed the door open, the bell ringing happily. The door closed behind me quietly. I looked at the counter, a yellowish stallion towards the cash register. He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi. What would you like?" I thought and smiled, "A blueberry muffin, please." He nodded and smiled, gently grabbing a small muffin from the glass counter. "That will be 5 bits, please." I nodded and pulled out the bits from my bag, placing them on the counters surface. He smiled, took the bits, placed them in the cash register, and gave me the muffin. "Thank you, come again."

I grabbed the muffin and took a bite. I smiled happily as the taste touched my tongue. I seated myself in one of the tables and began to eat my muffin.

Then the door's bell rang.


End file.
